The Challenge: Free Agents
|nextseason = }} is the second season of The Challenge and the fourth installment on Ryan's Reality Network. Production Applications for the season were first released on December20, 2014. The application was done online. It consisted of general information about the applicants. the blog is RRNFreeAgents and the tag is #RRNFreeAgents. Hosts Cast || |} Cast Photos Format Prior to each challenge, the host will announce to each contestant as to whether a challenge will be declared as either an individual, pair, or team challenge. For pair and team challenges, draws names from random.org that will be designated as captains. For team challenges, the captains will select players that will be split evenly. After each challenge, the winning teams/pairs/players are not only safe from elimination, but will also choose two players to compete in the elimination round. If a challenge is played in a team or pair format, each member of the winning pair/team is safe from elimination. The remaining players will participate in an elimination vote called "The Draw," in which each player will either flip over a "kill card," which has a skeleton symbol, or a blank card. If a player flips over a blank card, that player saves themselves from participating in the elimination, however, if a player flips over the "kill card," that player will face the player that was previously voted by the winning team/pair/individual in the elimination. The winning players of each pair return to the game. At the end of the season, six players will compete in the final challenge. Gameplay Challenge Games *'Out on a Ledge': Played in two teams of 14 players, each team participates in a multi-stage race to the finish line. The teams are then split up into three teams — two of four players and one of six players. The three teams are positioned at three different locations. **In Phase 1, the two six-player teams raced against each other on some treacherous rooftops. They fought to see how long each person could last running on the rooftops. Then the twelve players were ranked, the person who ran the furthest getting 12 points, the person who ran the least getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. **In Phase 2, the first set of 4-player teams raced to complete a difficult puzzle of the seasons logo. Then the eight players were ranked, the person who completed the puzzle the fastest getting 8 points, the person who completed the puzzle the slowest getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. **In Phase 3, players from the remaining four-player teams have to race along a tightrope suspended 450 feet above ground level, one player at a time. Then the eight players were ranked, the person who completed the puzzle the fastest getting 8 points, the person who completed the puzzle the slowest getting 1 point. Those points would be added to the other two phase's points to decided the winning team. ***'Winners': Team Jen (Adam, Casey, Dane, Elliot, Grace, JaeMin, Jen, Jess, Laura, Katie, Nathan, Nic, Owen & Ryan) *'Space Key Is Hell': Played in 13 pairs of two, each pair participated in a flash game. Each pair had to use only the space bar to get their block as far into the game as possible while avoiding obstacles. The bottom three teams are eligible for the draw and the winning pair would vote based on the nine other pairs. **'Winners': Laura & Ryan *'Rock Hold': Played in 6 teams of 4, each team had to select one person to play the flash game. The other three players were given 10 rocks each. Each rock was worth -1 point. They would distribute their rocks to the other teams to make the challenge harder for them. After the flash game players submitted their scores, the points deducted by the rocks of the other teams would be tallied. The team with the highest amount of points remaining would win. **'Winners': Team JaeMin (JaeMin, Jessy, Laura & Mario) *'Match Up': Played in 2 teams of 11, each player was randomly paired off with a player from the other team. All 22 players played the same flash game, and the person from each pair to score the highest would earn a point for their team. The team with the most amount of points would win the challenge. **'Winners': Team Katie (Adam, Casey, Dom, Grace, Jen, Katie, Laura, Nathan, Nic, Ryan & Seth) *'Know It All': Played in 2 teams of 10, the teams were asked trivia about the MTV television show, The Challenge. Questions would randomly be asked in the game's main Skype chat. The first person to answer the question correctly would knock themselves out of the competition, no longer allowed to answer questions. The first time to have all of their players knocked out/most players knocked out by the end of the challenge would win. **'Winners': Team Kevin (Adam, Dane, Grace, Jack, Jessy, Kevin, Laura, Nathan, Nic & Owen) ---- Elimination Games *'Put It Together': Each player is given a very difficult puzzle to complete. This puzzle is 300 pieces and is the logo with a colorful background. The person to complete the puzzle with the fastest time will win the Elimination. **'Played by': Mario''' vs. David, Seth vs. Laure, Mario vs. Elliot, Dustin vs. JaeMin'' *'Mavrick Bird': Each player is given a link to the psychotic, crazy, annoying, and difficult game, Mavrick Bird. The person to have the highest score will win the Elimination. **'Played by': ''Grace vs. Lindsay'' *'Hold The Button': This is an endurance challenge. Each player will be asked to hold down their button for as long as they can. The player to have the highest recorded time will win the Elimination. **'Played by': ''Adam vs. Emma, Daniel vs. '''Nathan ---- Final Challenge TBA Game Summary Elimination Chart :1. Lindsay volunteered to go into The Arena. :2. Katie quit during the draw meaning Casey would be safe. Episode progress :Notes: Vertical rectangles represent the team color that a contestant was on during the corresponding episode. ;Competition : The contestant won the week's competition, making him/her safe from the elimination round. : The contestant did not win the week's competition, but was not selected for the elimination round. : The contestant participated in the elimination draw, but did not draw the "kill card." : The contestant was selected for the elimination round, but did not have to compete. : The contestant won the elimination round. : The contestant lost the elimination round. : The contestant withdrew from the elimination round. Voting Types of challenges *'Bold' indicates team captains Team challenges *Episodes: 1, 3, 4, 5 || || || |} Pair Challenges *Episodes: 2 |}